verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Overseer
The Overseer is a rising Cosmic Entity who seeks to claim an empire spanning Omniverse's archverse chain and create a civilization to last until the end of time. Unfortunately, he is adamant in exterminating and/or enslaving all who oppose him, and being cruel and unfair to those who submit to his rule. Creator has not yet removed him from existence because he is not nearly a significant threat to the Omniverse as a whole, and Creator often sees destruction as a necessary process to keep reality from stagnating. The Overseer is not afraid of using more subtle methods to exert his power; he often captures gods and other ultra-powerful enemies instead of killing them, preferring to watch them suffer and cripple their ability to respond. Then, when his armies invade their -verses, they cannot do anything to stop him. While he may not be the greatest or most powerful cosmic entity, his existence threatens the Folded Cascade and the many -verses around it, and the Hexagon Lords are struggling to keep him away from innocent populations. History Long ago, the Overseer was the leading god of a large pantheon that spanned eight universes and provided for its worshippers with blessings, miracles, and revelations to guide them to enlightenment. However, he gradually became bored with the lack of combat or strife within reality. Consulting with the gods of trickery, he devised a plan to create an army of horrific beasts that soon began to attack countless planets and stars. With the universes in chaos, he slaughtered the other gods in his pantheon one by one, including those who had helped him previously, and enslaved the survivors of his beasts, forcing them to serve as the beginning of his army. Powers and Abilities The Overseer is an entity of unthinkable power. He is capable of creating, destroying, and reshaping universes and multiverses on a whim, flooding them with deadly energies, or crashing them into each other. He normally appears to vaguely resemble a human - albeit a palpably evil one - but in combat, he generally transforms into something similar to an eight-legged dragon. Even worse, his powers are not entirely brute-force. The Overseer's most feared ability is the ability to enter the minds of his enemies, taunting them or ripping their minds to shreds. Even elder deities spanning entire multiverses are not immune to this effect; his reach into thoughtspace is far too powerful. Virtual entities like Terminus are immune to physical effects, and can effect The Overseer on a metaphysical level, so The Overseer and his empire attempt to keep their networks and other technological things away from the destructive web of Terminus. Army The Overseer commands an army gathered from centillions of universes. Spacecraft, foot soldiers, tanks, gigantic monsters... anything and everything that decides to join him can be used as a weapon. Many of these are from hyper-advanced civilizations of Type 5.0 Civilization status or above; as such, their weapons include dangerous metamesonium bombs, universe-busters, and omnion cannons. Category:Cosmic Entity